hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Godseekers
The lands of Hallownest are filled by several groups of strange sentient creatures. They occupy various territories around the vast kingdom and developed their own societies and cultures aside from the Pale King's rule. Table of Contents Bees • Flukes • Fools • Fungal Tribe • Mantis Tribe • Mosskin Tribe • Moth Tribe • The Nest • Snail Shamans • Soul Sanctum's Scholars • The Grimm Troupe • Godseekers The Godseekers are a travelling group of masked bugs looking for gods, powerful beings that they revere for their strength and powers. The Godseeker: "By attuning Ourselves We clutch at their greatness, their immortality. Their unknowable splendour." They can focus their mind to attune with other living creatures, but also make them ascend to a higher state. The Godseeker: "O Gods of Hallownest, show Us your might! We shall attune Ourselves to thee and ascend ever higher!" This tribe share a collective mind The Godseeker Dream Nail dialogue: "What gods, to save Us of Our silent mind?" Godseeker Dream Nail dialogue in Godhome atrium: "...Our mind a sea..." and only exist as Essence beings, with the exception of one. They live inside her mind, in the dream realm of Godhome. The Godseekers originate from a distant place, the Land of Storms, turned void of life but themselves. Their gods either died or abandoned them, Weathered Mask Hunter's Journal entry: "Strange mask from a godless land, passed down over time. The design suggests the wearer's thoughts were focused through the crest. ... Gods of Thunder, Gods of Rain! Why forsake thy servants? Will Our minds be left suffering, to ache alone?" which prompted them to travel and seek new ones. The Godseeker: "These winds carry Us to thee, dear Gods..." At some point, they merged within the mind of a single Godseeker, who bears Godhome within her thoughts. This feat is possible through a special kind of mask, passed along other Godseekers. They also built a temporary tuning device in order to find the resonance of other powerful beings in distant lands, and where to steer their journey. Tuner Memory device inspect text: "Temporary tuning device built of carapace." The current Godseeker harbouring the tribe ended up in Hallownest, following the remnants of the Pale King's power. The Godseeker: "Even long departed, We feel the afterglow of the God-power that sat this throne... ... That lingering power alone was beacon enough to draw Us to Hallownest." With the King's vanishing and the other higher beings of the Kingdom gone silent, she hopes to attune instead to the Radiance. The Godseeker on Pure Vessel: "Its endless power shall attune Us to the one greater still, a God of Gods! ... Foolishly we feared thee, yet only by thine providence shall We find the one We seek. The God sleeping within..." For this, she uses the Godtuner to attune the mind or essence of Hallownest's most powerful creatures to Godhome, where they can become gods. Godtuner description: "Device that resonates with beings of great power. Seek the gods of Hallownest. Tune their power. Through their strength, ascend." There, the Godseekers observe their fights within the pantheons. With each fight, they aim to ascend to and commune with even higher, out-of-reach creatures, until reaching the Radiance, the "God of Gods". During her quest, the Godseeker was forced to hibernate for unknown reasons, which prompted her physical metamorphosis. The Godseeker: "Our form swells? Large? Nay. Immense. Majestic. Hibernation, so long forced upon Us, yet the shell that results is strong... So strong!" She ended up in a chained sarcophagus-like cocoon and washed away down the Royal Waterways. The Knight finds her in the Junk Pit and can take part in the tribe's ritual of ascension. By defeating the Pure Vessel, they allow the Radiance to be attuned to Godhome and ascend to a higher state. If the Knight succeeds in taking down the Absolute Radiance, they ascend by merging with the Void, giving it focus. Hall of Gods Radiant statue inspect text: "Void given focus." This dark entity then consumes both the tribe and the Godseeker. Godseekers Besides the main Godseeker, there are Godseekers found all over the area of Godhome and in the background of Boss arenas. They also have their own dialogue when Dream Nailed in the "Atrium". }} Category:Lore